


A Dash of Vanillé

by MeggieChan16



Category: Chowder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: When two teens who used to be rivals and hate one another as children, find love and comfort in each other.
Kudos: 8





	A Dash of Vanillé

I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I sighed as I sat up. _I have to get out of this house.._ I thought as I rubbed my face. I decided that I was going to sneak out. I quietly walked out of my room and peered downstairs. I heard the TV playing and snores as I slowly walked down the stairs. I looked in the living room and saw Stilton sleeping on the couch, beer cans scattered around. I managed to hold in my disgust as I grabbed my shoes, slipped them on, opened the front door and ran outside. I was wandering in the plaza, looking at the clouds above me when I suddenly ran into Panini, Endive's apprentice and daughter. "Hey Gorgonzola." She greeted me and I had to suppress my grimace. _I hate how high her voice is whenever she speaks. The sound is grating and drives me crazy._ I thought before returning her greeting.

"Hey Panini." I crossed my arms. "What are you doing out here in the daylight? I always thought that you preferred to live in the shadows, ya'know, seeing how you were born in them and all." She smirked. "Funny, I thought the same about you, seeing how you always look like you crawled out of the sewers." I spat back and she just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Have you seen Chowder?" She questioned. "Why?" I asked and she looked at me with a look on her face I didn't recognize. Then again, I never hung around stuck up people such as herself to understand them. "Because, he has to help me with my shopping. Duh." She said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. _Ha! Don't even bother, he doesn't even like you._ I thought to myself. "I just came out of my house fifteen minutes ago, does it look like I have seen him?"

She looked me up and down before getting in my face, making me blush. She scoffed before stepping away from me. "Okay. I guess you haven't seen him. Yet." Panini said before strutting away and I sighed with relief. _Thank god she's gone.._ I thought as I walked to the fountain and sat down, watching couples walk past, hand in hand. _I wish someone liked me the way Panini does Chowder.._ I sighed as I closed my eyes and put my head down. The sun was out above the plaza and shined on m y back. I enjoyed it and began to understand why people always sat out in the sun. "Hi Gorgy!" I heard someone say and I looked up to see Chowder standing close to me. I blushed and stood up so fast that I fell backwards into the fountain. "Are you okay?" He queried and I growled as I got out of the fountain.

"No, I am not okay. I am soaking wet and cold. I can't go home like this and I am pretty sure I am going to get a disease now." I hissed at Chowder. He thought for a moment before grabbing my hand. "W-what are you doing?" I stuttered. "Taking you to my house so you can change clothes." He said and began to run. I looked down at our hands and blushed, hoping that nobody saw us and got the wrong idea. Especially Panini. Once we got to his house, we ran upstairs into his room. Once we were inside his room, he closed his door and I looked around in astonishment. His room was huge. He walked over to his dresser while I looked out his window. He had a view of the whole town. I turned around and he handed me some clothes. "Here, my bathroom is over there," He pointed to a door. "T-thanks.."

He walked towards his door then stopped. "Y-you can leave once y-you're done.." He stuttered before closing the door behind him. I walked into his bathroom and looked at the clothes he gave me before stopping. _These are my clothes.. how did he get them?_ I thought but just shook my head and put them on. Once I was dressed, I grabbed the wet clothes and walked downstairs where Chowder was sitting in a chair waiting for me. Once he saw me he stood up immediately and handed me a bag. "What's this for?" I asked. "I-it's for the wet clothes..." He responded. "Oh. Thank you." I grabbed the bag and put the clothes in it, tying the bag closed. "Hey, Gorgy?" He looked at me and I saw a light blush on his face. "Yeah?" "I'm sorry that you fell into the fountain.. I wanted to to surprise you, but not like that.." He said.

"It's alright." I responded. I suddenly felt very awkward standing next to him. "U-uh.. I gotta get home.. I'll see you tomorrow.." I said to him and he nodded. "Alright..." He looked a little disappointed but I shrugged it off and walked out the front door and began to walk home. I prayed that Stilton was still asleep by the time I came back.

_*** * *** _

I slowly opened the front door and peeked inside before quietly walking inside and closing the door behind me. I took my shoes off and snuck upstairs to my room. Once I was inside, I closed my door and locked it before sitting on my bed and setting the bag on the ground next to my nightstand. _He's still out cold.._ I thought with relief as I began to get ready for bed. _How did Chowder get my clothes? Did he make them or did he take them?_ I was trying to wrap my head around the whole outfit thing before eventually shaking my head. _I'll have to ask him about it at school tomorrow._ I thought. Once I went to bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Chowder. I groaned as I tried to ignore my thoughts and go to sleep. After about an hour or so, I was able to finally fall asleep.

Around three in the morning I woke up, panting and sweating. I felt like I had woken up from a nightmare. I tried to recall the dream but sleep still clouded my mind. What I could figure out was that Chowder was in my dream. I groaned as I held my head in my hands as I tried to think more about the dream. _What the hell was that about? Why was I dreaming about him?_ I thought as I looked at my clock, seeing that it was almost time for me to leave the house to catch the bus. I sighed as I got up and began to get my things together.


End file.
